With You in Dorm
by btskookies
Summary: YoungMin dan MinWoo yang ditinggal di dorm hanya berdua. YoungMin bosan, melakukan suatu kegiatan yang membuatnya bisa melakukan 'this and that' (?) / "ini apa ya?" "nde… aku mencintaimu, no minwoo. Terus terang aku ingin sekali memiliki tubuh indahmu itu. Namun.. aku seakan beranggapan tidak bisa.." "ne, gomawo chagiya. Saranghae.." / BoyFriend YoungMin x MinWoo YoungWoo Yaoi


With You in Dorm

Main cast : Youngmin and Minwoo Boyfriend

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, NC 21+

Length : Oneshoot

Author : btskookies

Haloh haloooh~ '-'

Ketemu lagi, author kies author paling ketjeh sedunia setan maupun manusia/?/abaikan

Okesipp, kies bawa ff YoungWoo! *bawa banner YoungWoo* ada yang YoungWoo shipper disini?:3 ada dong? Ada dong? Wkwkw daripada banyak curcol, mending baca aja deh~

Happy reading guys!^^

Youngmin PoV

Suasana di dorm sangatlah sepi, ya memang. Semua sedang pergi berlibur. Jeongmin hyung, Kwangmin, Hyunseong hyung, dan juga Donghyun hyung pergi. Aku sedang berada di dorm dengan minwoo. Ah, senangnya. Mengapa aku senang? Karna.. aku mencintai namja imut nan cantik ini. Dia sangat menggodaku, dengan bibirnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan, wajahnya yang babyface, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit sexy (?). kini dia sedang berada di hadapanku sambil meneguk susu coklat hangatnya.

"minwoo-ah.." panggilku.

"nde? Mwogurae hyung?" Tanya minwoo dengan tampang innocentnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"apa kau tidak bosan? Kenapa kau tak ingin ikut berlibur bersama yang lain?" tanyaku.

"aniya, ntah kenapa aku sedang tidak mood berjalan jalan. Dan kau hyung?"

"hm..nado." jawabku tersenyum.

"ah, nde. Hyung.. aku mandi dulu ne, aku gerah.." katanya sambil ke dapur untuk menaruh gelas bekas susu coklatnya. Ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk.

"nde.." aku tersenyum.

Karena bosan, aku mengambil laptopku dan mulai mencari FF. Ya, aku suka membaca ff dikala aku bosan. Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku banyak menyimpan FF Yadong. Haha~

Aku mulai mencari ff terbaru, ah.. Aku menemukan FF yadong terbaru! Aku mengklik link FF itu dan munculah FF Yadong bercast.. YoungWoo?! Berarti aku dan minwoo!

'oke, coba aku baca yang ini..' pikirku sambil membaca ff ini.

Lama aku membaca ff itu, akhirnya aku sampai di bagian yadongnya (?) Aku membaca dengan serius, nampaknya adikku sedang menegang (?) Haft~ sepertinya aku horny.

.

.

.

.

Baru selesai aku membaca ff dan belum menutup page ff itu. Aku serasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung beranjak dari kegiatan membaca ff ku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi belakang. Dimana di dorm ini memang ada 3 kamar mandi. Minwoo memakai yang berada di samping dapur.

Youngmin PoV END

Author PoV

Youngmin berjalan ke kamar mandi belakang. Dan saat itu datang minwoo yang baru selesai mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian. Ia berhenti di depan laptop youngmin. Ia mendekati laptop itu.

"ini apa ya?" minwoo agak memiringkan kepala nya saat melihat ada nama nya di ff tersebut. Ia pun membaca nya dari atas. Ia Nampak kaget membaca ff yang ternyata ff yadong dirinya dengan youngmin.

'ke..kenapa youngmin hyung membaca ini? Maksudnya apa? Apa dia juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya? Apa mungkin dia.. menginginkan aku seperti di cerita ini?' batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, youngmin datang. Ia kaget melihat minwoo berada di depan laptopnya.

"mi..minwoo." panggilnya kaget.

"hyung…" minwoo menatap dalam wajah youngmin. Youngmin hanya terpaku di tempat.

"ini apa?" Tanya minwoo menunjuk cerita yang ada di laptop youngmin sambil berdiri.

"i..itu,.." youngmin tergagap. Ia berusaha menjelaskannya namun lidahnya kelu.

Minwoo semakin maju, ia menatap youngmin dengan tatapan aneh.. youngmin mundur beberapa langkah. Namun ada tembok di belakangnya. Minwoo semakin mendekat dan mengurung youngmin.

"hyung, apa kau tau.. aku mencintaimu.." jawaban minwoo membuat youngmin kaget. "apa kau mencintaiku?" sambung minwoo dengan nada menggoda, hampir sama seperti di ff itu.

Youngmin memegang dada nya yang sedikit sesak. "eng..mi..minwoo.."

"apa kau ingin memiliki tubuhku ini hm?" minwoo membelai leher youngmin dengan lembut. Hingga membuat jr youngmin terus menegang dibawah sana.

"nde… aku mencintaimu, no minwoo. Terus terang aku ingin sekali memiliki tubuh indahmu itu. Namun.. aku seakan beranggapan tidak bisa.." youngmin memeluk pinggang minwoo.

"jjinjjayo? Lakukan itu.." sekali lagi, respon minwoo membuat youngmin kaget namun senang. Minwoo memberi kesempatan yang bagus.

Youngmin mengeluarkan evilsmile andalannya. Ia mulai mencium lembut bibir minwoo, melumatnya pelan namun lumatan itu semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan kasar.

"errnghh.." minwoo mendesah pelan akibat ulah youngmin. Kini mereka ubah posisi, minwoo terpojok ke tembok.

Youngmin mulai meremas remas pinggang minwoo dan menggigit gigit kecil bibir mungil minwoo.

"ahh…" minwoo kembali mendesah, menikmati service yang diberikan youngmin olehnya.

Youngmin pun turun ke leher mulus nan putih milik minwoo. Ia mengemut, menjilat, menyedot, dan membuat kissmark di leher minwoo. "arghhhhh~ hyunghhh~" minwoo mengeliat, lalu menjambak pelan rambut youngmin.

Belum puas, youngmin menggendong minwoo ke kamar milik nya yang ditinggali olehnya serta kwangmin dan jeongmin. Ia menghempas pelan tubuh mungil minwoo ke ranjang yang kingsize itu. Ia mencium lagi bibir minwoo dengan kasar sambil membuka pelan kancing kemeja yang dipakai minwoo.

"shhh emmhh~"

Youngmin melepas ciumannya, dan memperhatikan tubuh half naked minwoo. Ia mengelus pelan nipple minwoo hingga minwoo menggelinjang kegelian. Youngmin ber-smirk-ria. Ia pun dengan lihai memainkan nipple minwoo yang cukup menggoda itu. Youngmin menyedot nyedot dan menggigit nipple kanan minwoo, sementara tangan youngmin memplintir nipple kiri minwoo.

"arghhhh enghhh~ ouhhhh.. hyuunghhhhh.." minwoo mendesah hebat, badannya beberapa kali menggelinjang. Itu membuat youngmin semakin bergairah. Youngmin mengulum ganas nipple minwoo, seperti anak yang menyusui ibu nya (?). tangan youngmin mulai nakal, meremas jr minwoo yang masih tertutupi oleh celana yang dikenakan minwoo. Nampaknya jr minwoo sudah menegang dari tadi.

"engghhh.. sakitthhhh…" minwoo kesakitan saat menyadari youngmin meremas jr nya terlalu keras. Namun itu tidak membuat youngmin menghentikan aksi nya (?).

"shhhh~ panashh.." youngmin membuka baju nya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia menggesek gesekkan nipple nya ke nipple minwoo. Minwoo menggelinjang kegelian.

Setelah bosan dengan nipple minwoo, ia pun turun kebawah. Bermain main dengan resleting celana minwoo. Ia membuka pelan resleting itu. Ia melihat sebuah benda yang tidak terlalu besar yang sedang tegang disana. Benda itu masih terbungkus oleh underwear yang minwoo pakai. Sekali lagi youngmin meremas jr minwoo. Minwoo hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak jambak rambut youngmin. Youngmin tersenyum evil, lalu mulai membuka underwear minwoo. Kini minwoo sudah full naked. Youngmin mulai mengocok pelan jr minwoo. Minwoo pun tak kalah horny (?) ia meremas abs youngmin dengan ganas.

"enghh ahh ouhhh shhh hhh…" mereka Nampak mendesah bersama. Menikmati service yang diberikan antara keduanya.

Youngmin kembali dengan ahli mengocok jr minwoo dari tempo lambat ke tempo cepat, panas, dan ganas. Minwoo semakin menegang dan menggelinjang.

"eumhh.. bagaimana, baby?" Tanya youngmin menekan nekan jr minwoo dengan lihai.

"ahhh ahh ahh terushh hyunghh~ ini nikmathh~" minwoo memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah sexy.

Youngmin mulai memasukkan pelan pelan jr minwoo ke mulutnya. Ia mengemut, mengulum, menjilat jr minwoo dengan ahli dan nikmat (?).

"ahhh fassterrrhh babyhhh.." racau minwoo meremas pundak youngmin.

Youngmin meng-in out jr minwoo di mulutnya. Sama seperti anak kecil sedang mengemut lollipop.

"hyuunghhh akuhh mauu pipisssss~" ucap minwoo polos.

"kkk~ kau horny ne? keluarkan saja sayang~" kata youngmin lembut.

"nde ahhh~" minwoo mengeluarkan sperma nya di mulut youngmin. Youngmin menelan semua sperma minwoo dengan senang hati dan tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun. Ia menjilat sisa sisa sperma minwoo di pangkal jr minwoo.

"ahhh~ chagiya, ayo kita ke inti.. /" goda minwoo dengan malu malu.

"kau mau? Kkk~ baguss!" youngmin mulai membuka celana dan underwear yang ia kenakan. Minwoo menelan ludahnya keras, ternyata punya youngmin lebih besar darinya. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

"waeyo chagiya?" youngmin melihatkan jr nya lebih dekat ke wajah minwoo. "apa kau mau mengemutnya sebelum kita ke inti? Kkkk~"

"mau hyung! /" jawab minwoo spontan, masih dengan wajah blush nya.

Youngmin mulai mendekatkan jr nya ke bibir minwoo. Minwoo mulai memasukkan jr youngmin yang cukup besar dan panjang itu ke mulut mungil minwoo. Serasa agak berat, namun minwoo ingin mencoba jr youngmin. Minwoo mulai mengemut jr youngmin. Nampak pipi minwoo mulai memerah. Youngmin tertawa melihat tingkah minwoo. Minwoo meng-in out jr youngmin di mulutnya. Makin ganas, ganas, dan ganas. Minwoo berubah dari namja yang kyeopta menjadi namja yang pervert (?) *plak.

"emhh mhhh shhh arrghh fasstterrrhhh…" kini youngmin yang meracau tidak jelas. Menikmati service yang minwoo berikan special pake telor (?) *apaini*

"shhhhh.. ayohh kita keinti…" youngmin menarik jr nya pelan dari mulut minwoo. Minwoo menampakkan wajah smirk nya. Ia melebarkan paha nya.

"kajjayo, chagiya.." minwoo melingkarkan tangan di leher youngmin.

Youngmin memijat pelan jr nya. Ia mengangkat kaki minwoo ke pundaknya. Youngmin mulai memasukkan pelan jr nya ke hole minwoo. Youngmin mendorong dan menyodok hole minwoo dengan susah payah, karna memang hole minwoo terlalu kecil untuk jr nya yang cukup besar (?).

"arrghhh.. hyunghh pelaannhhhhh…." Desah minwoo yang kesakitan.

"enghhh hole mu sempithh sekalihh chagiyaaahh.." youngmin menggoyang goyangkan jr nya di hole minwoo agar hole minwoo lebih longgar.

"ahhhh youngminhh hyunghhh! Sakiithhhhh!" minwoo berteriak agak keras.

Youngmin segera mencium lembut bibir minwoo agar sakitnya bisa berkurang. Ia melepas ciumannya, dan kembali mengenjot hole minwoo. Minwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar hole nya. Airmata nya hampir jatuh karena perbuatan youngmin. Youngmin memperhatikan wajah minwoo. Dan menghentikan acaranya sebentar.

"minwoo-ah.. mi..mianhaeyo.." youngmin memeluk minwoo.

"hiks… sakit, hyung.." minwoo menangis pelan di pundak youngmin.

"kalau begitu, kita hentikan sampai disini saja ne?" lirih youngmin.

"aniya.. ayo kita lanjut!" minwoo melepas pelukan youngmin dan mengusap airmata nya.

"ji..jinjjayo? tapi.. aku tidak mau menyakiti mu sayang. Aku mencintai mu no minwoo." Ucap youngmin mengelus rambut minwoo.

"aku menginginkan itu hyung. Jebalyo.. kau orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku memendam perasaan ini sudah lama. Tapi aku takut dikatakan tidak normal dan penyuka sesama jenis. Aku terus memikirkanmu, dikala aku menghayal, aku menyatakan perasaan padamu. Aku takut kau merasa jijik padaku dan menjauhi ku. Aku takut.. tapi , ternyata cintaku terbalaskan. Aku senang hyung. Kini, kau orang pertama yang sudah menghilangkan kesucianku. Aku tau.. ini tak apa, karna aku mencintaimu.." ucap minwoo panjang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Youngmin bengong mendengar pengakuan minwoo. Kenapa ia tak mengungkapkan perasaan kepada minwoo terlebih dahulu? Dasar, youngmin babo!, batinnya.

"minwoo.. aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu, aku sama sepertimu. Takut dibilang tidak waras dan tidak normal. Karna aku menyukai seorang laki laki. Tapi.. kau cantik, minwoo. Terkadang aku pernah berfikir untuk memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu termasuk kembaranku sendiri. Aku cinta kau minwoo. Sangat sangat mencintaimu.." youngmin mengecup kening minwoo. "lalu? Benar kau mau lanjut? Kkk~" goda youngmin lagi.

"nde hyung.." jawab minwoo lembut sambil mengalungkan tangan di leher youngmin. Ia melihat jr youngmin yang masih menancap(?) di hole nya.

Youngmin tersenyum. Menyodok pelan hole minwoo. Kali ini penuh memakai perasaan. Dan…

'jleb!' masuk sempurna

"arrghh…" desah mereka bersama sama.

"huhhh, akhirnyaahh.." ucap minwoo. Ia melihat youngmin yang berkeringat, ia mengusap keringat youngmin Dan mengecup pelan bibir youngmin.

Youngmin mulai menggenjot hole minwoo. Memberikan kehangatan hole minwoo.

"errnghh shhh ouhhh.." minwoo menggelinjang hebat untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi sekarang ia merasakan kenikmatan, bukan kesakitan.

"aaahhhh… emhhh hyunghhh..hyunghh mau keluarrhh.." desah youngmin.

"emhhh keluarrhkan saja hyunghh…" minwoo meremas paha youngmin dan..

'blurrrrr' cairan hangat milik youngmin menerobos g-spot di hole minwoo. Minwoo merasakan hole nya sedikit panas namun nikmat.

Keduanya tersenyum. Youngmin juga sudah melemas, ia ambruk(?) di samping minwoo. Nafas youngmin sudah sedikit terkuras. Minwoo menatap mata youngmin.

"hyung, kita cukupkan sekarang ne.. kau kelihatannya sudah lelah." Minwoo mengelus pipi mulus youngmin yang berkeringat.

"ne, gomawo chagiya. Saranghae.." youngmin mengecup kening minwoo lalu menarik selimutnya-lalu mereka berselimut berdua. "biarkan 'itu' menancap 'disitu' ne.. kkk…" ucap youngmin kembali menunjuk jr nya yang masih ada di dalam hole minwoo. Minwoo hanya mengangguk malu dan langsung menutup wajahnya memakai bantal sementara youngmin cekikikan memperhatikan sikap minwoo. Akhirnya, mereka pun terlelap…..

Beberapa menit kemudian, tibatiba…

"toktoktok.. youngmin!" terdengar suara jeongmin dan kwangmin mengetuk pintu kamar tempat mereka bercinta(?). sontak youngmin dan minwoo terbangun dan…

END ._.

Wkwkwkw ;-; kies gakuat ngetiknya(?)

Tapi, maap kalo engga memuaskan :c baru belajar buat ensi(?)

Oke, jangan lupa review yo!^^

Gamsaaaaaah!~ *terbang kayak superman*


End file.
